The broken fox
by konomi-jewl
Summary: juat something that i had wrote randomly over the summer... because i like both kabuto and naruto  i do not own naruto or any other characters  all are by masashi kishimoto


The heavens cried for a blonde boy who lost a battle with a raven haired nin. Tattered and torn his clothes were, his soul... lost due to the blood on his hands and over whelming guilt he felt for breaking his promise. Not knowing what to do with himself he limped back to his apartment unaware of anyone watching him, observing him you could say. The kitsune walked up the steps, not very steady and wobbly. On the last step he lost his footing half out of it in his head he decided to let it happen not being able to bear the burden of not even saving one friend. Naruto closed his eyes and prepared but nothing happen, he was waiting for a sound or something like that. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back. Curious he opened his one eye and peered up, shocked he was about to say something but blacked out less than a minute. The silver haired teen thought this was interesting and smiled. He took a hold of Naruto and carried him upstairs, mean while thinking in his head: so he made his move and left you Naruto kun... all alone didn't he? He finally got to the door, it was locked though luckily he always noticed Naruto always carried a key around his neck along with the fifth's necklace. Slowly he placed the boy down then reached around his neck to get to the key.

Successful, he opened the door then put the key down on a kitchen table. He walked back to where the kyuubi boy was and picked him up again but this time placing him on the bed. Satisfied he walked back to a chair in the room and sat down. A couple hours passed. Still awake the teen got up to see how Naruto was. Finally coming to his senses the blonde squinted then jolted awake "Kabuto san? Why are you here, I mean in my room I mean... and why the hell does my body hurt so bad?" " It seems you don't remember anything I see... you could of taken a nasty fall back there on the stairs you know fortunately I was there to help you, you don't remember the battle do you?" "Battle? Wha- aaarhh damn it! Sasuke... that's right I couldn't save him... I couldn't bring him BACK.! Naruto put his head near his knees and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I healed your wounds for you and its best if you get a change of clothes too." As Naruto was putting on new clothes he proceeded to say"I'm a baka aren't I Kabuto san?" Kabuto walked over to the kitsune and then sat next to him on the bed. "Well do you truly believe you are, and besides Sasuke went to Orochimaru of his own free will as much as you hate to admit it. This is probably what he wanted to make you so sick inside and for you for the next two or three years chasing after him... heh like that would ever happen." Naruto looked up surprised by Kabuto's actions towards him. "Arigato Kabuto san" Kabuto smirked and looked at Naruto "for what Naruto kun?" "For helping me during a time I really need it..." " But don't you see, you did and would do the same for me ... you opened my eyes I didn't know how much of a bastard orochimaru was heh so I owe you on that one I guess you could say. Plus I didn't realized how many people I was hurting with my cold logic and fakeness. Demo... due to Sasori's jutsu I lost memories of who I was but with your help I regained them some how, I'm grateful... I even get to talk to my step dad and it's all thanks to you." Naruto was astonished by everything and went to hug Kabuto. Kabuto didn't expect this at all but then closed his eyes and smiled then remarked " Everything will be okay Naruto kun... we can get through this together" Naruto's eyes lit up and suddenly he leaned over and kissed Kabuto on the cheek. Kabuto jolted and blinked twice. Naruto could clearly see there was a pink line forming across Kabuto's face.

Kabuto turned to Naruto and returned the favor. "Lets keep this between us okay Naruto kun?" "Hai, Kabuto san I feel a little better now." " that's good to hear why don't you and I go to the Ichiraku ramen shop and get some miso pork ramen together." Really Kabuto san aw... arigato, arigato ARIGATO! Kabuto san." Naruto hugged him again then took him by the hand and dragged him towards the door." "I see that nothing can stop you from your ramen." Yea I know heheh as long as you're here every think will be A OK right." Yes that's right now we better get going last time I heard they were running out of noodles. Come on lets go" "Wait what really...? you aren't lieing are you?" "Maybe... maybe not I shall never tell" Kabuto started laughing with a big grin on his face. Naruto took Kabuto's hand again dragging him down steps then into the streets. "Slow down knucklehead" "Sorry Kabuto san, hey look it stop raining that's funny." "It looks like the heavens are smiling upon you Naruto kun heh now are we going to stare at the sky all day or are we going to get ramen?" "Ramen kudosai" Kabuto rubbed the back of his head and laughed that's what I thought...

**Author's note: That was the end any question or comments feel free to contact me and review.**


End file.
